


Mistletoe

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Kalex, Kalex Endgame, Love, Santa Claus - Freeform, So I will give you fluff, Some Kalex fluff, i just need some fluff, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: When Kara feels a bit of a funk during Christmas time, she meets a stranger who might be able to help.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet and fluffy one shot in time for Christmas.

There was no denying it, Kara absolutely loved Christmas. She loved everything about it, she loved the decorations, the presents, the food, the movies, the caroling, there was not a single aspect of Christmas that Kara didn’t absolutely adore. And Rao knows she would much rather be at home wrapped in a blanket with her foster sister watching whatever Hallmark or Lifetime Christmas movie that was on than watching the aforementioned foster sister on an impromptu date with a frankly beautiful alien at the bar. 

They had come to the alien bar for a bit of sisterly bonding time, that was until Alex hit it off with a lovely Darklen sitting at the bar. Kara could only sit and watch as Alex chatted her up, though Kara had no one to blame but herself, she encouraged Alex to talk to her, playing her role of the supportive sister. Even though the sight was making her feel nauseous. But she was snapped out of her stupor by Alex rushing back to their table. 

“Ok, so she’s offering to go back to her place and I’m kinda on the fence.” Alex whispered. Kara wasn’t sure how to proceed. 

“Umm, why?” Kara asked, hoping Alex would sense how awkward that statement made her feel, but she wasn’t so lucky. 

“I mean don’t get me wrong, she’s hot, but you know the last one night stand I had didn’t end so well and I’m trying to learn from my previous mistakes and I don’t know when she’ll be out of the bathroom so I don’t have time-” 

“Alex!” Kara cut Alex off from her rambling. “Look, I think at this point you should just do what makes you happy. If you want to go home with her, then go for it, if not, no big deal.” Alex nodded her head and kissed her foster sister on the cheek. She turned back around to the bar. 

“Hey Kar-” Alex turned back around to ask Kara something else, but when she looked, she found Kara had vanished “Kara?” Alex asked looking around “Kara?” It was no use, Kara was gone. 

—————————————————————

Ok, so maybe using her superspeed to peel out of there while Alex wasn’t looking might have been bad form, but she couldn’t stand watching Alex be all lovey dubby anymore. She hated feeling like this, it was Christmas time for Rao’s sake. She was supposed to be feeling happy and joyus, not sitting on a park bench at night alone feeling sorry for herself. But it’s not like she had a choice, cause acting how she actually felt was definitely not an option. So she would just sit here, alone, and- 

“Excuse me?” Kara was shaken out of her second stupor from a voice she didn’t recognize. Kara looked around for the voice, and found it coming from a portly elderly man sporting a white beard, a trench coat and hat with a cane standing next to the bench. “I’m sorry if I startled you, but are you all right?” Kara shook her head. 

“Not really.” Kara replied, the man looked sympathetic. 

“Romantic troubles?” Kara tried to force a smile. Guess she wasn’t as subtle as she thought she was. 

“What gave it away?” The old man smiled warmly at her. 

“I guess you could call it intuition.” Kara couldn’t help but stifle a chuckle. “May I join you?” He asked kindly. Kara gave him a good look over, he seemed harmless enough. And he seemed very nice as well, strange seeing as how she’s only known him for a few seconds. But she saw no reason to say no.

“Sure” Kara scooted over to make room for him “I’m Kara.” She extended her hand as he sat down next to her. The man replied by shaking her warmly by her hand as well. 

“It’s very nice to meet you Kara, my name is Kris.” After releasing her hand, he decided to get to the source of it all. “So Kara, may I ask why you are sitting alone on a bench in the park at this time of night?” Kara wasn’t so sure. 

“It’s kind of a long story.” He just smiled back. 

“Well I happen to be a very good listener.” Kara swore his cheeks almost glowed with how red they were. But Kara found herself speaking before she knew it. 

“The person that I am completely in love with doesn’t know how I feel about them and odds are they never will.” She explained. 

“And why is that?” Kris asked. 

“It’s....it’s complicated.” Kara explained, luckily Kris seemed to understand. 

“Then how about you tell me about her instead?” Kris suggested. Kara let out a deep breath.

“Wow....I mean, I don’t know where to start. I mean she’s smart, she’s fun, she’s beautiful, I’ve known her almost my whole life, she’s always there for me and...” Kara paused, realizing something “Wait, how did you know she’s a girl?” Kris smiled warmly again and pointed at Kara’s phone, which she forgot she had been holding, and indicated to her lit up homescreen, which was a picture of her and Alex. 

“Am I correct in assuming that’s her?” Kara could feel herself blushing “Oh don’t worry, it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I promise I don’t judge.” Kara was relieved to hear that “It sounds like you care for her a lot.” Kara nodded her head. 

“More than anything.” She replied. 

“So why don’t you tell her?” He asked. Kara looked hesitant again. 

“It’s really, really complicated.” Kris could tell this was making Kara nervous. So he decided to try and calm her. 

“Listen Kara, I understand why you you probably wouldn’t want to talk about this to a complete stranger. But it’s clear not talking about this is hurting you more.” Kris could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. 

“I’ve just never told anyone about this before.” Kris was definitely sympathetic. 

“Well I promise you this. Whatever it is that’s complicated. I promise it’s ok to talk about it.” Kara didn’t understand how this happening. Kara didn’t know this man, she had never met him before in her life, yet she felt so comfortable telling him one of her deepest secrets. She couldn’t explain it, but when he said it was ok to tell him, she completely believed him. She just felt very safe and very opening sitting next to him. Though she feard of what would come next when she told him this next part. 

“She’s my foster sister....” Kara grimaced as she waited for some sort of reaction from the older man, but when she looked him in the eyes, he looked at her with nothing but pure sympathy. 

“Well I can definitely understand why you would want to keep that a secret.” He told her, but then he did something Kara didn’t expect at all. He smiled at her “But you can’t help who you fall in love with.” Kara had never felt more relief in her entire life than in this moment. One of her greatest fears was someone finding out about her true feelings for Alex and think she was sick or perverted, yet this kind stranger comes along and almost single handedly wipes her fears away. She didn’t know who this man was, but she thanked Rao for sending him to her. It was then that she felt tears steaming down her cheeks. 

“I’m sorry.” She said, wiping them away “God it just feels so good to admit out loud.” He only smiled again. 

“Come, lets take a walk, it’ll make you feel better.”

—————————————————————

So as they took a stroll around the park, Kara told him more about Alex. Naturally she exercised caution and didn’t mention her by name and obviously left out the bits about Supergirl and the DEO. But as they walked near the pond, Kara finished her story. 

“I mean, ever since her and her fiancé broke up, it’s been killing me not telling her how I feel.” 

“Well then maybe it’s time to tell her.” Kris suggested. 

“I think it’s a little easier said than done.” Kara tried to argue.

“Well if everything was easy, nothing would be worth much.” Kara just let out a large breath. 

“And what if she doesn’t feel the same? What if she ends up hating me or thinks I’m disgusting?” Kris just shook his head.

“Kara I can guarantee you, it would be very difficult for anyone to hate you. Especially her.” Kara didn’t seem so sure. 

“What do I even say? Hey, I’ve secretly been in love with you ever since we met. Wanna go out?” Kris shrugged his shoulders. 

“Sounds good to me.” Kara still didn’t look convinced. So Kris turned towards her and looked her straight in the eye “Listen, now I’ve been around quite a bit longer than you have, and frankly I’ve seen quite a bit too.” He started explaining “And if there is one thing that I know, it’s that letting your fears consume you like you’re letting them, you’ll only be hurting yourself even more.” Kara sighed deeply. 

“And what if she doesn’t feel the same?” Kara repeated her previous question. 

“Well at least then you’ll have closure.” Kris replied “Wouldn’t you at least rather know then spend the rest of your life asking what if?” Kara took a moment to collect her thoughts. 

“You really think I should tell her?” Kara asked quietly. 

“It’s not my decision to make, Kara. The question is, do you want to tell her?” Kara signed deeply. Of course she wanted to tell her. She’s wanted to tell Alex how she’s felt ever since she met her. And Kris did have a point, letting fear make her decisions has gotten her nowhere. And Rao knows she would definitely love to at least have some closure. Still, that led to another problem. 

“I still don’t know what to say. Or how to even bring up the subject.” Luckily Kris did have the solution this time. 

“Well myself personally, I think something small would be best to start. Something to break the ice. It is Christmas time after all, perhaps a gift?” He reached into his coat pocket and Kara couldn’t believe her eyes when he pulled out a snow globe. “How bout that? It’s simple, it’s good for the holiday...though perhaps not very romantic.” He then put it back in his coat pocket. 

“How did you do that?” Kara asked amazed. But Kris didn’t answer the question. 

“Or how bout this?” Kris reached into another pocket and pulled out a box of chocolates “There we are, much more romantic...though perhaps maybe a little much for this situation.” So he put them back in his pocket. Kara was of course laughing in amazement. She figured he must be some sort of magician or something. “Ah, I know just what you should give her.” He reached into another pocket and pulled out a single red rose “There you go.” He handed it to Kara. 

“Wow...” was all Kara could say as she looked at the flower. She had seen all types of roses, but this one was speacial. It looked almost like something out of a story book or a painting. The petals were the perfect shade of red whilst the stem was the perfect shade of green. Kara couldn’t explain it, but no rose should look this good unless it was fake, but it’s lovely scent proved that to be untrue. 

“The purest symbol of love in my opinion. It’s so simple, yet so elegant and beautiful. A perfect gift for this situation. I think she’ll like it.” Kris said. 

“It’s beautiful.” Kara looked back at the elderly man. “Thank you Kris, I really appreciate this.” She didn’t know why this kind man was helping her so, but she beyond appreciated it. 

“It’s my pleasure Kara. I know that life can be difficult, especially the life of a superhero.” Kara shot her head back up. 

“What?” 

“But sometimes we just have to find time for the things that matter to us the most. And I know that no matter how afraid you might be, Alex will love you no matter what.” Kara was on her guard now. 

“How do you know Alex’s name?” Knowing her identity is one thing, but she was very cautious about Alex. She didn’t mention her by name once, there is no way he could know about her. But her thought process was interrupted by hearing her own name being called out. 

“Kara!” She knew that voice anywhere. She turned to see Alex in the park’s gazebo, looking around, and finally spotting the Kryptonian. Kara turned back around to Kris, But was met with nothing. She didn’t understand how, but the man was gone, completely vanished. But she didn’t have time to dwell because she could hear Alex running up to her. “Kara, what are you doing here?”

“Uhhh...” Kara had no idea to explain herself, so she just stuck out the rose to her “This is for you.” Alex was surprised.

“Oh, um...thank you.” She said, accepting the flower. Giving Kara a second to put her thoughts together. 

“Wait what are you doing here? I thought you were going home with....I didnt catch her name.” 

“Well I was until you vanished on me.” Kara looked sheepish now. 

“Sorry...how did you find me?” Alex held up her cellphone showing a map. 

“The tracker in your phone.” Kara had completely forgotten about that. “What are you doing out here? I was worried.” Kara looked down.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to run off...it’s just...” Kara wasn’t sure what to say, her internal panicking setting in, until she felt Alex take her hand. 

“Hey, what is it?” She asked calmly. Kara took a deep breath. 

“Let’s go sit down.” Kara led Alex to the gazebo and sat them both down on the bench. “Alex, I need to ask you something.” 

“Um, ok?” Alex replied. 

“And you have to promise to be honest.” Alex nodded her head. 

“Ok” 

“No I need you to say it.” Kara demanded. 

“Ok, I promise to be honest.” Alex gave in. Kara had a knot in her stomach the size of a basketball. But it was now or never. 

“If you didn’t know me, if I was a complete stranger to you...would you go out with me?” Alex seemed very confused. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Alex asked. 

“Would you date me if you didn’t know me?” Kara asked more firmly. But Alex was flabbergasted. 

“Ok, what’s going on?” Alex asked. 

“Just please answer the question.” Kara begged. 

“Kara...” 

“Alex, you promised.” Alex didn’t know what to say. 

“Yea but, Kara....I mean, I don’t know. I mean I guess I might...I mean...ok stop, what is this?” Kara stood up and started rubbing her head while pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what to say next. Deciding to just take a chance, she sat back down next to Alex. 

“What if, hypothetically, I were to tell you that I had...feelings for you.” Alex’s eyes went wide as she finally put the pieces together. 

“Oh...you mean.” 

“Yea...those feelings.” Kara unintentionally parroting Alex’s own words from long ago. 

“Well...I guess I would hypothetically ask you, for how long?” Kara looked very sheepish now. 

“Since the first time I met you.” Kara revealed. Alex didn’t know how to fully process the information she was now receiving, which resulted in her not being able to form words, so Kara decided to keep talking. “But I was too afraid to say anything, for obvious reasons, so I kept it to myself.” Alex at least looked sympathetic now. 

“You’ve never told anyone?” Kara shook her head no. “Never?” Kara shook her head again, wiping a tear falling down her cheek. 

“You hate me now, don’t you?” Kara asked quietly, giving Alex a surprised look. 

“No, Kara I could never hate you.” Kara didn’t believe her. 

“Look, just forget it, this was a bad idea.” Kara got up and tried to leave, but was stopped by Alex grabbing her arm. 

“Kara, stop, we’re gonna talk about this.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about, Alex.” 

“I respectfully disagree.” Alex replied, she wasn’t gonna let Kara run away from this. “Wait, is this why you left the bar?” Alex asked, remembering the situation that led them here. Kara nodded her head. 

“Yes...I couldn’t stand watching you with that girl.” though this led to more confusion. 

“But you’re the one who told me to talk to her.” Kara let out a frustrated breath. 

“I know! Because I’m supposed to be your sister!” Kara unintentionally raised her voice “And being a supportive sister, I’m supposed to make sure you’re happy, and not dwell on the fact that I’m in love with you.” It took Kara a second for her brain to catch up and realize what she had just said.

“Really?” Alex asked softly. Well there was no turning back now. 

“Yes, really. I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you for years. And I always will be in love with you, no matter what.” They both sat in silence for a minute before Kara decided to ask the question that’s been burning her inside. “Would you ever go out with me?” Kara asked softly. Alex thought to herself for a moment. 

“You know, I’ve never thought of us ever being like that.” Kara immediately started feeling downer than ever before “But...” A but? There’s a but? There wasn’t supposed to be a but, Kara thought as her hopes began spark again. “I wouldn’t necessarily object to the idea.” Kara couldn’t believe she what she was hearing. 

“Really?” She replied, her hope really starting to spark back to life. 

“I mean you are pretty amazing. You’re smart, you’re strong, you’re beautiful, we already know each other better than anyone. I guess it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch.” Kara was half tempted to pinch herself, this wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Kara never expected Alex to actually be willing to return her feelings. Good Rao on high, Kris was right. 

“So what now?” Kara asked. Alex didn’t seem so sure. 

“I don’t really know.” She replied. Oh what the hell, if life was easy, it wouldn’t be worth much. 

“Would you like to go on a date...with me?” Kara asked. Alex looked a tad conflicted, the gears clearly turning in her head. But with a small smile, she made her decision. 

“Yes, I would.” Those may have been the single best words Kara had ever heard in her entire life. All she could do was star at the woman in front of her, sparkles practically shining off of her face...wait a second. Those actually were sparkels. Sparkles that Alex could see on Kara as well. After a second they both realized they were coming from above, and both looked up to see mistletoe hanging above them. “Where did that come from?” Alex asked. Looking at Kara suspiciously. 

“Hey don’t look at me.” Kara defended, feeling slightly embarrassed now “Do you wanna talk about this somewhere else?” She offered. 

“Do you?” Alex replied, Kara of course didn’t, but she didn’t think that Alex wouldn’t object. But here they were, standing in a park gazebo, with mistletoe hanging above them, and Alex still clutching the rose that Kara had given her. 

It was at the moment, Kara decided to take the ultimate risk. She moved slowly towards Alex, slowly closing the distance between them. Slow enough to allow Alex to back out at any moment. But she didn’t move an inch. When Kara’s lips were only a centimeter away from Alex’s, she paused, giving Alex one more chance to back out. When she didn’t, Kara finally closed the distance. 

It was a small and tentative kiss that felt more like testing the waters before taking the dive. But when they pulled apart, they took a good look at each other, and they both knew what the other wanted instantly. Hence they had no hesitation with diving into a much more passionate kiss. Kara couldn’t believe it when she felt Alex wrap her arms around her neck, pulling her in closer. It was like heaven, finally being able to kiss the woman she loved more than anything in the universe. And when they broke apart, she felt hazy and a bit ditzy, trying to recover. 

“Wow...” was all she could say. 

“Just to be clear” Alex began “that wasn’t hypothetical, right?” They both just started laughing at one another. But Kara just wanted to feel Alex more, so she brought her into a strong hug, and just felt contempt in being in close proximity of the agent. 

 _“Merry Christmas Kara.”_ She heard with her superhearing. Wait a second, she recognized that voice, it was Kris. It was then something above her caught her eye. Something shooting across the sky, almost like a shooting star. But upon using her telescopic vision, she found it was a....sleigh? Being pulled by....reindeer? And at the front of the sleigh was the kind old man himself, smiling and holding the reigns. It was then, he turned and looked right in her direction, almost as if he could see her looking at him, and gave her a wink. But that’s not what surprised her. No, what surprised was the clothes he was wearing. Gone was the trenchcoat, and it’s place was a big red coat. And the hat he had worn previously was also gone and in its place was a red and white cap that would normally be worn by....

“No way.” Kara whispered. 

“What?” Alex asked. Kara snapped back to reality and looked back at Alex. 

“Uhhh, nothing.” She tried covering. 

“Is there something wrong?” Alex asked, now it was her turn to be nervous. But Kara smiled back at her. 

“No, nothing’s wrong. Everything is absolutely perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
